Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion- Ultimate
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion- Ultimate Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion- Ultimate is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros series. to four to eight players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. It's the sequels of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL. It will available to PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch Consoles * Nintendo Switch * Xbox One * PS4 Playable Characters The Fighters 01. Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 01 Echo. Albedo 02. Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) 03. Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) 03 Echo. Butch 04. Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 05. Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 06. Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Negative Numbuh 1 * 07. Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) 07 Echo. Boomer 08. Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) 08 Echo. Brick 09. Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) 10. Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Rude Dexter 11. Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) 11 Echo. Quackor 12. Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 12 Echo. Morg 13. Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 13 Echo. Billybot & Mandroid 14. Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) 14 Echo. Mad Jack 15. Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) 15 Echo. Captain Pollution 16. Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) 17. Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) 17 Echo. Myaxx 18. Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) 19. Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 20. Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Jiggy 21. Him (The Powerpuff Girls) 22. Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) 23. Scotsman (Samurai Jack) 24. Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Boss Delguapo 25. Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) 25 Echo. Potty Mouth 26. Aku (Samurai Jack) 27. Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) 28. Bloom; Believix Form (Winx Club) 28 Echo. Dark Bloom 29. Finn; with Bionic Arm, and Jake (Adventure Time) 29 Echo. Fiona and Cake 30. Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) 31. Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) 32. Edd; with Tie (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) 33. Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) 34. Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) 35. Robotboy (Robotboy) 35 Echo. Protoboy 36. Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) 36 Echo. Zak Monday 37. Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) 38. Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken) 39. Weasel and Bamboon (I Am Weasel) 40. Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) 41. Lion-O (ThunderCats 2011) 41 Echo. Leo 42. Red Guy (Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel) 43. V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) 44. Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats 2011) 45. K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) 46. Rook Blonko (Ben 10: Omniverse) 47. Benson (Regular Show) 48. Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) 49. Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) * Buena Girl * The Flea 50. Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Negative Numbuh 5 51. Steven Universe (Steven Universe) 52. Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) 53. Johnny Test (Johnny Test) 54. Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) 55. Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) 56. Clarence (Clarence) 57. Marceline (Adventure Time) 57 Echo. Marshall Lee 58. Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) 59. Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) 59 Echo. Priscilla Jones 60. Coop (Megas XLR) 61. Prohyas (Mighty Magiswords) 62. Vambre Marie (Mighty Magiswords) 63. Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Unnamed Daughter of Aku 1 * Unnamed Daughter of Aku 2 * Unnamed Daughter of Aku 3 64. Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) 65. Jack Spicer and Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) 66. Boogeyman; with Horror's Hand (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 67-69. The Trix (Winx Club) * 67. Icy * 68. Darcy * 69. Stormy 70. Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) 71. DLC Elght-Armed Willy (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 72. Fighters Pass Black Hat (Villainous) 73. Fighters Pass Orion (Orion) 74. Fighters Pass Unikitty (Unikitty) 75. Fighters Pass Bliss (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) 76. Fighters Pass Lion-O (ThunderCats Roar) Assist Characters # Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) # Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) # Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) # Donny Osmond (Johnny Bravo) # Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) # Dynamo (The Powerpuff Girls) # Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) # Captain Melonhead and Splinter (Ed, Edd n Eddy) # Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) # Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) # Imakandi (Samurai Jack) # Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) # Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) # General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) # Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) # Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) # Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) # Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Dojo Kanojo Cho (Xiaolin Showdown) # Kiva Andru (Megas XLR) # Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) # Ray Ray (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) # Stella (Winx Club) # Layla (Winx Club) # Lazlo, Raj, and Clam (Camp Lazlo!) # Dukey (Johnny Test) # Dr. Kamikazi (Robotboy) # Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) # Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) # Vreedle Bros. (Ben 10: Alien Force) # Sunny Bridges (Class of 3000) # Mung Daal (Chowder) # Schnitzel (Chowder) # Gazpacho (Chowder) # Panini (Chowder) # Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) # Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Saturdays) # Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) # Agent Six (Generator Rex) # Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) # Earl of Lemongrab (Adventure Time) # Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost (Regular Show) # Skips (Regular Show) # Pops (Regular Show) # Pumyra (ThunderCats 2011) # Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) # Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) # Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) # Garnet (Steven Universe) # Amethyst (Steven Universe) # Pearl (Steven Universe) # Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) # Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) # Mr. Gar (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) # Hawkodile (Unikitty) # Sonic (Sonic Boom) Spirits Mode # Batman (DC Comics / Justice League) # Sumperman (DC Comics / Justice League) # Wonder Woman (DC Comics / Justice League) # Aquaman (DC Comics / Justice League) # The Flash (DC Comics / Justice League) # Green Lantern (DC Comics / Justice League) # Martian Manhunter (DC Comics / Justice League) # Hawkgirl (DC Comics / Justice League) # Shazam (DC Comics / Justice League) # Black Canary (DC Comics / Justice League) # Green Arrow (DC Comics / Justice League) # Doctor Fate (DC Comics) # Robin (DC Comics / Teen Titans) # Cyborg (DC Comics / Teen Titans) # Starfire (DC Comics / Teen Titans) # Beast Boy (DC Comics / Teen Titans) # Raven (DC Comics / Teen Titans) # Lex Luthor (DC Comics) # Joker (DC Comics) # Harley Quinn (DC Comics) # Cheetah (DC Comics) # Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) # Deathstroke (DC Comics) # Bane (DC Comics) # Poison Ivy (DC Comics) # Scarecrow (DC Comics) # Doomsday (DC Comics) # Brainiac (DC Comics) # Darkseid (DC Comics) # Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) # Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) # Tweety (Looney Tunes) # Sylvester (Looney Tunes) # Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) # Pepé Le Pew (Looney Tunes) # Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) # Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) # Road Runner (Looney Tunes) # Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) # Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) # Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) # Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) # Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) # Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) # Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) # George Jetson (The Jetsons) # Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) # Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) # Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) # Popeye (Popeye) # Dexter's Security Robots (Dexter's Laboratory) # Flem and Earl (Cow and Chicken) # Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) # Broccoloids (Powerpuff Girls) # Le Quack (Courage The Cowardly Dog) # Evil Eggplants (Courage The Cowardly Dog) # Beetle Drones (Samurai Jack) # Ultra-Robots (Samurai Jack) # Eleanor Butterbean (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) # Jeff the Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) # Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) # Mutant Chickens (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) # Numbuh 86 (Codename: Kids Next Door) # Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door) # Candy Pirates (Codename: Kids Next Door) # Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Space Nut Boogies (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) # Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) # Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown) # H.A.M. (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) # Flora (Winx Club) # Musa (Winx Club) # Tecna (Winx Club) # Roxy (Winx Club) # Storm Harpies (Winx Club) # Edward (Camp Lazlo!) # Susan and Mary Test (Johnny Test) # Constantine (Robotboy) # Grandpa Max (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) # Vilgax's Drones (Ben 10) # Forever Knights (Ben 10: Alien Force) # R.E.D.s (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) # Computron's Minions (Ben 10: Omniverse) # Khyber's Panuncian (Ben 10: Omniverse) # Lil' D (Class of 3000) # Grabbles (Chowder) # Naga Cryptids (The Secret Saturdays) # Gnasht E.V.O.s. (Generator Rex) # Swarmer E.V.O.s. (Generator Rex) # Duncan Rosenblatt (Firebreather) # Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) # Gunter (Adventure Time) # The Lich (Adventure Time) # Hot Dogs (Regular Show) # Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) # Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) # Lizards (ThunderCats 2011) # Peridot (Steven Universe) # Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) # Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) # Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) # John (Orion) # Renee (Orion) # Jessica (Orion) # Puppycorn (Unikitty) # Dr. Fox (Unikitty) # Hawkodile (Unikitty) # Richard (Unikitty) # Razputin (Psychonauts) # Lili Zanotto (Psychonauts) # Sasha Nein (Psychonauts) # Milla Vodello (Psychonauts) Bosses # Munya (The Secret Saturdays) # Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) # Ice King (Adventure Time) # Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) # Dalek Emperor Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) # Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) # The Hammer (Regular Show) # Nemesister (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) # Demoness (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) # Katz (Courage The Cowardly Dog) # The Duelist (ThunderCats 2011) # The Remote Control # Strike (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, he hires the "Teen Titans Go!" characters to aid him) # Master Frown (Unikitty) # Score Creeper (Unikitty) # Master Doom (Unikitty) # Eagleator (Unikitty) # Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) # Chip Damage (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) # FoxTail (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) # Metal Orion (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) # Final Boss: Chip Damage and FoxTail (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) ## Robin (Teen Titans Go!) ## Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) ## Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) ## Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) ## Raven (Teen Titans Go!) Arenas * Chowder ** Mung Daal's Kitchen Roof / Mung Daal's Kitchen ** Marzipan City Streets ** Mt. Fondoom * Ben 10 ** Bellwood Rooftops / Null Void ** Primus ** Undertown * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ** Stormalong Harbor / Wrecked Ship ** Bubbie's mouth ** Candied Island * Codename: Kids Next Door ** KND Sector V Treehouse Control Room ** C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop * The Powerpuff Girls ** Townsville Rooftops ** Mojo Jojo's Robot Power Room ** Rainbow Land * Fosters Home ofr Imaginary Friends ** Foster's Main Hall ** Full Mansion ** Friends room * Dexters Labaratory ** Dexter's Laboratory Core ** Capsule Hangar ** Mandark's Laboratory * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ** Toadblatt's School of Sorcery ** Endsville Graveyard ** Underworld * Samurai Jack ** Dojo ** Burned Village ** Futuristic Highway * Generator Rex ** Providence HQ. ** Hong Kong ** Bug Jar * Winx Club ** Alfea College for Fairies ** Domino Kingdom ** Gardenia * Adventure Time ** The Tree Fort ** Princess Bubblegum's Castle ** Ice Kingdom law * Courage the Cowardly Dog ** Bagge Farmhouse in The Middle of Nowhere ** Katz Motel ** Burgers Really Cheap * Ed, Edd, n Eddy ** Cul-De-Sac ** The Junkyard ** Trailer Park * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee ** Jasmine Lee's house ** OrcidBay City streets * Robotboy ** Tommy's House ** Kazi Land * The Secret Saturdays ** Saturday HQ ** Wierd World ** Kur's Tomb * The Amazing World of Gumball ** Elmore Junior High Cheerleading Squad ** Daisyland * Regular Show ** Pops' House in The Park ** The Guardians of Eternal Youth's Realm ** The Lolliland Amphitheater * ThunderCats 2011 ** Thundera ** Briar Wood ** Tower of Omens * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion ** The TV Remote's Lair ** Metal Orion's Stags * Orion ** Trabue Woods Blvd ** Parkside Ct ** Hilliard Davidson High School * Unikitty ** Unikingdom ** Spoooooky Game ** Frowntown * Psychonauts ** Coach Oleander's basic Braining ** Milla's Dance Party ** Black Velvetopia TV clips Clips from the show available to buy include: * Chowder ** The scene from At Your Service ** The scene from Weekend at Shnitzel's ** The scene from Gazpacho! * Ben 10 ** The scene from The Galactic Enforcers shows how Ben became a Galactic Enforcer when he was 10. ** The scene from The Final Battle: Part 2 shows Vilgax reveling his true form. ** The scene from The Forge of Creation shows how Kevin became a mutant again. * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ** The scene from Over The Moon shows Flapjack, Bubbie and K'nuckles are fleeing Eight-Armed Willy. ** The scene from Candy Casanova shows Flapjack volunteers for helping Peppermint Larry look after his candy wife and even wears the same clothes that he does. ** The scene from Rye Ruv Roo shows K'nuckles Reaction to The Colonels Flip. * Codename: Kids Next Door ** The scene from Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. shows Sector V first meet Stickybeard. ** The scene from Operation: F.L.U.S.H. shows Toiletnator, thinking he defeated the KND, was ambushed by the real KND. ** The scene from Operation: I.T. shows Father explains (via film reel) how he's technically a KND operative. * The Powerpuff Girls ** The scene from Ice Sore ** The scene from Bubblevicious ** The scene from Makes Zen to Me * Fosters Home ofr Imaginary Friends ** The scene from Partying is Such Sweet Soiree ** The scene from Mac Daddy ** The scene from Squeeze the Day * Dexters Labaratory ** The scene from A Boy Named Sue ** The scene from Dial M for Monkey: Simion ** The scene from Dexter's Assistant * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ** The scene from Attack of the Clowns shows Billy repeatedly yelling "DESTROY US ALL!" ** The scene from Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? shows Hoss Delgado, impersonating Harold and powing up a saws from his metal hand, tells Principal Goodvibes about how he defeats the 12-feet-tall zombies. ** The scene from Keeper Of The Reaper shows the first-half of the musical number sung. * Samurai Jack ** The scene from Episode I: The Beginning shows Aku tore open a portal in time before the final blow was struck, and flung Jack into the future, where his evil is law. ** The scene from Episode XI: Jack and the Scotsman shows the Scotsman launched into a barrage of insults with renewed vigor, that mainly consisted of nonsensical slur aside from those directed at Jack's wardrobe, such as referring to Jack's sword as a butter knife and his hat as a basket. ** The scene from Episode XCVIII shows Jack explains to Ashi how he lost his sword. * Johnny Bravo ** The scene from Date with an Antelope ** The scene from Bravo Dooby-Doo ** The scene from Johnny Bravo Meets Donny Osmond * Generator Rex ** The scene from Promises, Promises shows Agent Six discovers Rex for the first time. ** The scene from Robo Bobo shows The real Bobo contacts Rex via the robot and explain that every once in a while he has personal matters to attend to. ** The scene from Assault on Abysus shows Circe and Rex's first kiss. * Winx Club ** The scene from Darkar's Prisoner shows Darkar corrupts Bloom again, transforming her into her evil and sinister alter-ego, Dark Bloom. ** The scene from Witches' Revelation shows The Trix used their Disenchantix powers to fight against The Winx ** The scene from A Fairy in Danger shows The Winx discover that Roxy is the last fairy on Earth. * Adventure Time ** The scene from Prisoners of Love ** The scene from Memory of a Memory ** The scene from Bad Little Boy * Courage the Cowardly Dog ** The scene from The Curse of Shirley ** The scene from Car Broke, Phone Yes ** The scene from Ball of Revenge * Ed, Edd, n Eddy ** The scene from Little Ed Blue ** The scene from A Fistful of Ed ** The scene from Look Into My Eds * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee ** The scene from Meet the Parent ** The scene from Water We Fighting For? ** The scene from Te Xuan Me? * Robotboy ** The scene from Constantine Rising ** The scene from The Return of Robotgirl ** The scene from The Old Switcharobot * The Secret Saturdays ** The scene from Ghost in the Machine ** The scene from Something in the Water ** The scene from Into The Mouth of Darkness * The Amazing World of Gumball ** The scene from The Quest ** The scene from The Prank ** The scene from The Flower * Cow and Chicken ** The scene from Who Is Supercow? ** The scene from Chickens Don't Fly ** The scene from Sumo Cow * I Am Weasel ** The scene from Enemy Camp ** The scene from I Am My Lifetime ** The scene from I Are Legend * Regular Show ** The scene from This Is My Jam ** The scene from Skips vs. Technology ** The scene from Carter and Briggs * ThunderCats 2011 ** The scene from Legacy ** The scene from Between Brothers ** The scene from What Lies Above, Part 2 External links * Chowder Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Ben 10 Wiki: Punch Time Explosion XL * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * KND Code Module: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Powerpuff Girls Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Imaginary Companions, a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Dexter's Laboratory Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Samurai Jack Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion